


You Mean The World To Me

by Anakin133



Series: Tyrus Fanfic Contest May 2019 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, NASA AU, Space AU, Tyrus Fanfic Contest, Tyrus Fanfic Contest Day One, Tyrus Fanfic Contest May 2019, alternate universe - NASA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: Tyrus Fanfic Contest Day One: Mutual PiningMay 19th, 2019





	You Mean The World To Me

• Cyrus' POV •

For a twenty-four-year-old, I had a pretty good job. I'd been working as EECOM to communicate with the ISS back and forth, despite my usual quirky and shy attitude. I guess it helped that it wasn't face-to-face. Although, one of the ISS crew I wouldn't mind if it was. And that would be TJ Kippen.

"This is EECOM, do you read?"

"Hey, Cy. All systems nominal. Except for one, of course." I smirked as the young, familiar voice responded to me, as usual.

"Oh, and which system would that be?"

"The ocular system, since I never get to see you in person." I bit my lip and blushed, although the twenty-five-year-old astronaut's flirting banter was nothing new between us.

"Well, TJ, guess you're just gonna have to fix that. Don't you think?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you know I would. But considering me sending a report saying 'Hello, I would like to request to be brought back to Earth so I can meet the cute guy who works as EECOM in Huntsville face-to-face finally' probably wouldn't go over well, you're just going to have to wait a little bit longer for my good looks and charming personality." I rolled my eyes, the goofy grin never leaving my face.

"Right, you keep telling yourself how much of a catch you are. You'll need it once you come home and scare everyone away with your moon-sized ego." He breathed a laugh.

"Ouch. You're so nice to me." He stated sarcastically, although I could literally hear the smile in his voice. We would joke like this constantly, but - as strange as it sounds - I consider him one of my best friends.

"I know, and you love me for it."

"Maybe I do." The butterflies in my stomach reached a climax, and I couldn't help but briefly wonder if he really meant that. But he didn't, and he couldn't. He was a tall, blonde, immensely attractive astronaut that screamed heterosexual. It was just joking banter to him - pretend flirting. Nothing more.

"Yeah, right. In my nightmares, boy."

"Oof, and there you go with that overflowing warmth again. I'm going to need a heavy dose of 'jerkiness' after this." I snorted and shook my head as I leaned back into my chair.

"Oh, I can be a jerk if you want. Wouldn't want you to get too soft, talking to me all the time." Just then I got a firm tap on my shoulder, which made me jump forward in my seat to look at least slightly more professional as I turned to see my boss standing over me. "Ahem, GNC?" I heard my coworker mutter an 'it's about time' before she began rattling off her scripted questions.

~

"This is EECOM, do you-"

"Cyrus! Guess what?" TJ interrupted, his voice filled with excitement. I winced slightly at his volume pulsing through my headphones directly into my ear.

"What?"

"I'm coming back to Earth! I just got approved for a replacement!" 

"TJ! That's awesome!" I grinned, before furrowing my eyebrows. "But... I thought you liked being in space...?"

"I do, obviously. It's my dream. But-" He swallowed thickly. "But it's a dream you're not really a part of. Other than through a computer screen, of course." My eyes widened as the heat rushed to my cheeks. 'Surely I must be hearing things...?'

"You... You gave up your lifelong achievement for me?" I said suspiciously, and he chuckled.

"No, you sap. You're only allowed to stay off of Earth's gravity for so long before it becomes to hard on your body to come back." I covered my burning cheeks with my hand to try and hide my embarrassment. And disappointment. I really needed to stop letting him make me hope and believe my feelings are requited. "So, you'll see me soon."

"Yeah, I guess I will."

Once he signed off, my coworker that sat next to me, Buffy, turned to me with a knowing smirk.

"Really, Cy? I thought you said you weren't going to tell him about your crush." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"It's not a crush."

"Oh, right. You like him, which is even more significant than a crush. Excuse my improper word use." I rolled my eyes.

"And, I will have you know, I didn't tell him."

"You would have. You couldn't even tell he was joking!"

"Excuse you, I get his banter all the time and you just sit there dumbfounded."

"Shut up, I do not. You guys just have some inside joke or something." I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, whatever. But I honestly don't know how you can't see the difference between him straight up flirting with you and playful bantering."

"'Straight up flirting' Buffy? Really?"

"Ignore the pun, my point still stands."

"Yes it does. And all he does is playfully banter. You're seeing things." She sighed dramatically.

"I give up. But I'm telling you, there's no way your feelings aren't mutual." I scoffed, a small smile on my face before turning back to my monitor and grabbing my sandwich.

~

I pushed through the crowds as TJ stood, smiling, with his eyes darting around as though looking for someone. Once I got in front of a lot of people, so he could find me if he looked close, I noticed his smiled faded after another sweeping glance. My heart ached at his expression, so I flailed my arms dramatically in hopes seeing me would make up for the person he was searching for in the crowds. His eyes caught mine, and a blinding smile made it's way on the young astronaut's face.

He shot a look at the two officials standing near him, too distracted with talking to each other to notice when he sauntered over the the edge of the sea of people, where I was.

"Why, hello there." I beamed at him, my heart fluttering at how his voice sounded impossibly better in person.

"Hi, Teej. Welcome back!"

"Thank you. You're, like, two inches shorter than I expected." I chuckled, rolling my eyes at him but the smile never leaving my face. The noise of people chattering around us slowly quieted as he reached over the portable, fabric railing to hug me, and I could feel their eyes watching us. I quickly returned the gesture, only letting go to speak to him again.

"Who were you looking for? I'm sorry, that's none of my-"

"You."

"What?"

"I was looking for you, but I didn't see you in the crowd, and-" I tried to resist, I really did. But he looked so happy, he said he was looking for me, and his hair flopped across his forehead making him look adorable. All my coherent thoughts flew right out the window, which made me do exactly what no one was expecting, including myself. I cupped his cheeks gently and kissed him, only for him to actually kiss me back. My heart pounded at the thrilling yet tranquil feeling of his lips on mine when I realized just exactly what I was doing. I stumbled back, eyes wide as I scanned his face for any sort of negative emotion.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I-" I was cut off my him swiftly balling his hands in my shirt fabric, pulling me closer, and kissed me once again.

"I'm not." His pleasant breath tingled against my mouth, and I closed the distance while wrapping my arms around his neck.

I guess Buffy was right, after all.


End file.
